espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moldavan coup d'état
Moldovan coup d'état of 2019 is an ongoing political and military incident in Moldova. Prelude Moldova is a state located in Eastern Europe which was often regarded as the poorest and most corrupt nations of the continent. Ever since its declaration of independence from USSR in 1991, the nation was condemned to ever-increasing hardship due to corruption, political negligence and growing power of local criminals. These criminals managed to gain so much power in mid 1990's that soon several powerful mafia families appeared and started to influence the government. In years to come the government would become a puppet to criminal establishment of the so called "Moldovan Noble Unity" - an union of mafia families that divided Moldova into spheres of influence and turned the state into impoverished mafia oligarchy. As a result, the nation became Europe's most notorious hot-spot of drug trade, human trafficking, arms smuggling and other types of criminal activities that heavily influenced the entire continent. With media and finances at the hands of the mafias, the local populace was too poor, unwilling or subdued to attempt overthrow the criminal oligarchy. Only a foreign power would have the capability to destroy the establishment and end its reign in the country. Due to various circumstances, one of Moldova's neighbors - the powerful Tsardom of Volhynia and their religious Order allies would soon find a pretext to start events that would prove the end of the mafia state. Timeline of events 2015 - 2019 - a sharp increase in narcotic smuggling and crime in border territory in south-western Volhynia prompts the government of the Tsardom to increase border patrols fortify the border. Minefields are even placed in some areas to discourage the smugglers from crossing the border. Order's Inquisition deploys its agents to patrol the border and apprehend anyone carrying illegal substances near the border and elsewhere in the state. 2019 25th of September - a VIA patrol is ambushed and slaughtered by Moldovan drug smugglers, leaving 3 border guards dead. On the same day at least 15 unidentified bodies are found in border minefields. It was confirmed that smugglers use enslaved people to check the areas for mines, brutally condemning them to death. 28th of September - a funeral for 3 dead VIA officers is held. The funeral was led by Bishop Lazarov of the Order himself. The killing of border guards and brutal methods of mafias enrage Volhynia. 30th of September - VSS and Inquisition operatives finish making a list of Moldovan mafia targets. The list contains 67 members of Moldovan mafia whom are known to be of high importance. Agents are dispatched to Moldova to track and keep eye on target locations, gather intel on their daily routines and known safe-houses. 12th of October - 60 heavily armed and masked men wearing unmarked uniforms assault the parliament building in capital city of Chișinău in Moldova and occupy it. The attackers soon reveal their intentions by executing captured Moldovan ministers of justice and economy, as well as killing the president of Moldova on live-stream. A call to rise up against the mafia oligarchy and their government puppets is released, along with extensive information about deep-rotted corruption of the government and the atrocities performed by mafia to Moldovan people. Power is cut in many places in Moldova to quell the spread of information. 13th of October - 3 Volhynian drones pass into Moldovan airspace and proceed to drone strike various mafia safe-houses in rural Moldova. A total of 8 targets are destroyed, with all them being residences of very important mafia leaders. VSS and Inquisition targets on ground manage to confirm that 14 out of 67 targets on the target list are confirmed to be dead.